Robert Baratheon
Robert Baratheon was a major character in Game of Thrones. He was played by Mark Addy and appeared in the first seven episodes of the series. Robert Baratheon was the head of House Baratheon and was the former King of the Seven Kingdoms. He was married to Cersei Lannister, with whom he apparently had three children: Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. He had two younger brothers, Stannis and Renly. Robert became king after his betrothed, Lyanna Stark, was kidnapped by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. This sparked a massive uprising against King Aerys II Targaryen, the Mad King, led by Robert, his friend Eddard Stark and their mentor, Jon Arryn. Aerys and Rhaegar were both killed during this conflict. Robert claimed the throne because he started the war, killed Prince Rhaegar, and because the other leaders of the rebels, Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn, both refused it. He has ruled ever since the end of the civil war. Lyanna was also killed in the conflict, so Robert married Cersei of House Lannister in thanks for her father joining his cause late in the conflict and delivering the capital of King's Landing to him. Season 1 Winter is Coming The royal party arrives and Lord Eddard presents his household to King Robert. After initial greetings, Robert demands to see the crypts and pay his respects, to Queen Cersei's impatience. In the crypts Robert offers up his prayers to a statue of Lyanna Stark, Eddard's younger sister whom Robert was betrothed to before she was kidnapped by Prince Rhaeger Targaryen Rhaegar Targaryen. He tells Eddard that in his dreams he kills Rhaegar every night anew, but Eddard replies that House Targaryen is destroyed. "Not all of them," Robert replies. At Winterfell, Robert formally offers Eddard the role of Hand and Eddard asks for time to think about it. Robert agrees but offers a sweetener: the hand of his son Joffrey in marriage to Eddard's daughter Sansa. A great feast is held in honor of the king's visit to Winterfell. The next morning Eddard and Robert go hunting. The Kingsroad The parties depart Winterfell. Days later, on the Kingsroad south to the capital, Robert calls a halt to discuss some newly-arrived dire news with Eddard. Robert's spies have learned of Daenerys Targaryen's marriage to Khal Drogo whose khalasar is reported to number over one hundred thousand people. Eddard points out that the Dothraki cannot cross the Narrow Sea, as they have no ships, but Robert is concerned that the Seven Kingdoms will soon face another war. On the Kingsroad, the royal party reaches the Crossroads Inn, a noted waystop on the way south to the capital. Following the incident with Joffrey, Arya is taken before Robert, who is angered that a minor fracas has become a major incident with his wife and his new Hand accusing one another's children. He decides to let Ned discipline Arya whilst he will do the same to Joffrey, but to appease his Queen he agrees that a direwolf must be executed. When Nymeria cannot be found, Robert commands that Sansa's wolf Lady must be killed instead. Lord Snow Robert swaps old war stories with Ser Barristan Selmy, a distinguished and famous knight and commander of the Kingsguard and Jaime Lannister, whilst also humiliating his 'useless' squire, Lancel Lannister. Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things Robert enjoys the attentions of at least four women in his chambers. Ser Jaime Lannister, left guarding his room outside, is infuriated by the insult done to his sister by this, and vents about it to Jory Cassel. The Wolf and the Lion Robert learns that Daenerys is pregnant and orders that she and Viserys Targaryen be assassinated. Eddard refuses to agree to the decision, and resigns as Hand, to Robert's fury. Later, Cersei asks Robert if it was wise to lose Eddard in this way and they discuss their marriage. Robert tells her he could never love her due to his feelings for Lyanna Stark. Robert's brother Renly reports that Robert is planning a big hunt and has asked Renly to accompany him, a prospect Renly dreads. A Golden Crown , Renly, Ser Barristan Selmy and the King's squire Lancel Lannister at the hunt.]]Robert reinstates Eddard as Hand before going on his hunt in the Kingswood, taking Ser Barristan Selmy, Renly and Lancel with him. Renly becomes annoyed with Robert glorifying the 'good old days' and leaves the hunt to return to the castle. You Win or You Die Robert is badly wounded whilst trying to kill a boar. He is taken back to the capital and names Eddard as Lord Protector of the Realm. Eddard has learned that Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen are not Robert's children, but are instead the product of incest between Cersei and her twin brother Jaime, but is unable to tell the dying Robert this. After Robert's death, Cersei destroys the proclamation of Eddard as Protector of the Realm and has Eddard arrested. Renly also flees the city, after telling Eddard that he would make a better king than his and Robert's other brother (and the rightful heir), Stannis. In the books In the ''Song of Ice and Fire ''novels, Robert is in his mid-thirties when the events of the books begin. He is jovial and fun-loving, fond of battle, women and drink. As a young man Robert was a formidable warrior, noted for his chivalry, sense of honor and immense charisma. He won several loyal Targaryen bannermen to his cause through strength of personality alone. However, after becoming king, Robert let himself go somewhat, becoming fat, soft and indolent, though still capable of great generosity to his friends. Robert has also become more bitter following Lyanna's death and his somewhat unhappy marriage to Cersei, despite their multiple children. See also * Robert Baratheon at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers for the series) Category:Characters Category:Status: Dead Category:House Baratheon Category:Kings Category:Lord of Great House Category:Lord